Total Drama HH vs VV
by TDandHG123
Summary: 14 new characters compete in past favorite challenges! Heroes v.s. Villians is the theme of the teams!
1. Chapter 1 Heroes and Villains

**This is going to be my fist story so I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything you may recognize. **

"Welcome to the 5th season of Total Drama!" exclaimed Chris. "This season will be Heroes v.s. Villains and the challenges will be favorites from the other seasons!" says Chris. "The first 7 players that arrive will be the Heroic Hamsters." says Chris.

"Our first new contestants are arriving!" says Chris.

"Here is Aya, Baka, Julie, Charlie, June, Mason, and Bob! You guys are the Heroic Hamsters!"

**Aya Confessional**

"Everyone seems so nice all ready and I'm so glad I got on the Heroic Hamsters!"

**Baka Confessional**

"My parents hate me because my name in Japanese is stupid. They made me come here or they were going to send me to Stone's Military School! I'm sort of a wimp so I choose to come here instead."

**Chris**

"Here is Vanessa, Sebastian, Katie, Nick, July, Blue, and Scarlett! You guys are the Villainous Vultures!"

**Blue Confessional**

"I bet most people are wondering why I'm a villain and my name is Blue. It is because I have kill… I mean gone to military school when I was 7 and turned bad! Hahaha yeah that's right?"

**July Confessional**

"My twin sister is June, we look nothing a like though. I'm the evil one and she is the one who is all goody goody. Ugh, she makes me want to puke."

**Chris**

"More of you can have confessions later, but we are going to start the first challenge! It is dodge ball from season 1! Everyone knows there teams so Heroes on this side and Villains on this side. Start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO! "

"Ouch, Baka is out with a dodge ball to the head! Followed by Vanessa!"

"This one is for you June!" screams July. July hurls the ball at June and June dodges it and it hits Aya.

June then picks it up and throws it at July and hits her in the stomach.

"It's tied 2 to 2" says Chris

Charlie throws a hard hit on Katie and she hits the ground. Sebastian throws one at Charlie and Charlie picks a dodge ball up quick and throws it at Sebastian. They both get hit and are out.

"Julie come and help us out here!" screams Bob.

"I'd rather not get hot and sweaty." Julie says.

"Ugh, you know what." says Mason. Mason picks up a dodge ball and throws it at his own teammate, Julie. "Hey that's not fair!" says Julie. "Yeah, it kind of is so you're out." says Chris.

Mason picks up 2 dodge balls and throws one high in the air, Nick is about to catch it when Mason chucks the other one at him. June then catches the one Blue threw and Baka comes back in. After that June and Baka aren't paying attention and Scarlett hits both of them. Bob throws one and Scarlett catches it and Vanessa comes back in.

"It is now 5 to 6." says Chris.

Mason throws a ball at Scarlett and it bounces off the wall and hits Vanessa. "You stink Vanessa!" exclaims Scarlett. "Sorry!" says Vanessa.

While they were talking Mason picked up a ball and threw it at Scarlett. Scarlett quickly turns around after hearing here teammates yelling. It hits her in the chest and she falls over, but the ball lands in Scarlett's arms and she has just won the challenge.

"Congrats to the Villains." says Chris. "Unfortunately the Heroes have to eliminate someone, but Mason wins immunity since he lasted the longest." explains Chris.

All the heroes look at Julie. "Uh-oh," says Julie.

**Elimination**

"Well we are not going to even vote because I already know its Julie." says Chris.

"Ugh, it stinks to be out first so do I have to go down that toilet?" asks Julie

"Yes you do!" says Chris excitedly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screams Julie as she goes down the smelly toilet.

"Well that's it for today; join us next time on Total Drama Heroes v.s. Villains!"

**Please tell me if you have comments. I am open for suggestions. Also, vote for which challenge I should do next! Thanks and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Barf and Eggs!

**Julie got eliminated last time and see what happens this time on Total Drama HH v.s. VV! I don't own anything you may recognize. **

**Chris**

"Welcome back everyone! Last time Julie got eliminated and went down the Flush of Shame! See who takes the smelly ride this time on Total Drama HH v.s. VV!"

**June Confessional**

"I really want to outlast my sister. She always thinks she's better than me. I'm going to prove her wrong."

**Chris**

"This time there are 2 parts to the challenge! The first part is you have to eat this disgusting food and then you must kayak over to Boney Island! I will explain the next part at Boney Island! For the first part there are 3 dishes in front of you. The first spaghetti or should I say meal worms! The next some side crackers or live cockroaches! Finally, dessert a nice chocolate pudding or dirt mixed with spoiled milk! When you finish all the dishes run to the dock grab one of your teams kayak and kayak to Boney Island! Ready, set, GO!

"This is so disgusting!" says June. "I know," agrees Aya. "Looks like I'll beat you again!" exclaims July. "Not on my watch!" yells eats the dishes with no problem, but then barfs all over the ground. "Congrats June, go get a kayak!" says Chris.

She runs to the dock followed by July, Scarlett, Charlie, Mason, Sebastian, Blue, and Nick.

"Only five people left!" shouts Chris. Just then Katie screams and a cockroach crawls out of her mouth. She manages to swallow it back down and finishes the dessert. Bob and Vanessa finish soon after that and that just leaves Aya and Baka. "Aya and Baka you are the last people to finish and are out of the challenge." says Chris. "That stinks!" Aya says sadly.

"Okay now that everyone is at Boney Island you must find 6 eggs from the mutants that are here and put them in these baskets and if you get touched by a mutant you're out. Since the Villains won the first part they get a 5 minute head start! Now GO!" yells Chris.

"We should split up and cover more ground!" says June. Everyone agrees and they wait until the 5 minutes are up.

Meanwhile, Katie, Nick, and Blue all find eggs, but their under a giant mutant gopher! Blue distracts it while Katie and Nick grab the eggs. The gopher realizes what's going on and flings Blue into a tree. Katie and Nick run back and put the eggs in.

June and Mason find an unattended egg and put it in the basket.

Sebastian, Vanessa, July, and Scarlett all find 2 eggs together, but what they didn't know is that the mom was flying nearby. They grab the eggs and the mom flies down and takes Sebastian and Vanessa and July trips and falls into a pile of baby gophers. Scarlett runs back to the basket and puts the eggs in.

**Scarlett Confessional**

"I tripped July on purpose because she is my biggest rival right now. Now I can lose on purpose and have immunity and eliminate her. All I have to do is take out Katie and Nick and convince everyone to vote out July. Mwhahahaha… _cough cough…_ ow that hurt!"

Scarlett takes the eggs from the basket and gives them to Nick. The bird and the gopher come running and take him away. Scarlett puts the 5 eggs in the basket.

During all that, Charlie and Bob found 4 eggs.

Chris then says, "Each team needs one more!"

June and Katie come running out of the forest with an egg. June is just about to reach the basket and Katie throws the egg at Scarlett. Scarlett drops the egg on "accident" and it breaks.

"The Heroes win! Scarlett and Katie you were the last 2 in so you guys win immunity for your team!" exclaims Chris.

**Katie Confessional**

"I think Scarlett is up to something. I better warn the other teammates." She says. What she didn't know was Scarlett was listening the whole time.

**Scarlett Confessional**

"Next elimination Katie is gone! Mwhahaha, hey I did it this time!"

**At Camp**

"Hey," says Scarlett to Vanessa, Katie, Nick, and Blue, "we should get rid of July she is a good player." ""Yeah, but we are voting off someone else because they aren't doing anything." says Katie.

**Elimination**

"Everyone has voted and the marshmallows go to Katie, Scarlett, Nick, Blue, and July. The last one goes to…. Vanessa! Sorry Sebastian you have been eliminated!" says Chris. "Man, I guess I haven't really helped the team anyway." He says.

**Scarlett Confessional**

"If I knew this would have happened I would have won the challenge and done this next time!"

**Sebastian**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this smells!" he said as he got flushed down the toilet.

**Chris**

"What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out on Total Drama HH v.s. VV!"

**Again if you have suggestion/comments please tell me! I hope you enjoyed! Also, vote for the next challenge!**


End file.
